Hidden Roses
by NumberZero41
Summary: Sol Evangeline Shard is your ordinary high school boy. Or is "he". In truth, Sol is a female who has almost given up on being a girl because of her past. So when she beings attending Ouran Academy and is forced to join the Ouran Host Club, will her secret be found out? And what kinda of drama will this "boy" go through?
1. We Welcome You To Our World Of Beauty!

Hey guys! Lately I have been Roleplaying a lot of OHSHC, so I decided to make another story about it. I plan to keep this one going and get a bunch of good ideas for it! I do not own any of the original characters, but there are quite a few Oc's in this story that belong to me, such as Sol. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_*Flashback*_  
**"Hey twit! You got a letter!"** Yellow-green eyes flicked open as that same annoying voice that he heard everyday filled the ears of Sol Evangeline Shard. As he sat up in his bed, his short red hair flopped down over his eyes like it did every morning, considering his hair was always messy when he woke up. He stretched his long arms and stood, his bare feet instantly getting cold from the wooden floor as he opened his "room" door and walked to the living room of the apartment. Sitting on the couch in front of the tv was his jerk of a roommate with a hand full of some letters.

**"What letter,"** Sol grunted while standing behind the couch, glaring down at Gin, his roommate. Within seconds, Gin threw the letter backwards at Sol, hitting him right between his eyes. Even though it somewhat hurt, Sol was used to getting things thrown at him, especially by Gin. He picked the letter up off of the ground and walked back to his room, closing his door and sitting back on his bed. He ripped open the top of the letter, unfolded the paper and read it. What?

_'You have been accepted into Ouran Academy! Your schedule and uniform will be provided when you arrive. We are awaiting your arrival!'_

There was more writing on it but Sol didn't bother to read it. All he saw was that he was accepted into Ouran Academy. How? That school was for rich people! Both sides of his family were rich and both had their own businesses, but he didn't live with either of them anymore. Oh...wait. Now he remembered. When he still lived with his parents his mom had sent plenty of forms for him to go to different schools, Ouran being one of them. But that was a few years ago. Why were they just now accepting him? The only way they would see him now would be if his mom sent another one for there. But since he didn't live there anymore, that was probably what she did.

Oh well. Now he had to go to school. Great.

_*End of Flashback*_  
A figure in a black hood, blue jeans, sneakers and a little black bag approached the gates of Ouran Academy. **"So this is Ouran...,"** said the figure, walking onward towards the front entrance. Once entering, the figure walked around the halls looking for classrooms. Each class they went to they stayed in the back of the room where no one could see them. When lunch finally came along, once again, the figure sat at one lonely table where no one else was sitting.

A sigh came from Sol as he glanced around the lunch room, watching as people walked right by him without paying any attention to him. Not really having a very big lunch, he crossed his arms, laid them on the table, and laid his head down, staring at the empty chairs around him.

**"Hey, I don't recognize you. Are you a new student,"** came a voice from behind him. When he lifted his head and turned, he saw a boy with short brown hair, the boy's uniform, and girl-like brown eyes standing behind him. **"Um..yeah. I'm new."**

**"Then do you mind if I sit next to you,"** said the boy with a friendly smile, setting his tray of food on the table next to Sol's. The boy sat beside him and looked over at him, curiosity written all over his face. **"So what's your name? I'm Haruhi Fujioka."** Haruhi? Why did that name sound so familiar? It kinda sounded like a girl's name, but he didn't want to say that. **"Sol Shard."** Even though he said his name, Sol felt kinda bad for not saying more then that.

**"Hm? That's a weird name. Anyway, what classes do you have?"**

**"I'm in class A. But I don't really know anyone in it,"** Sol sighed, laying his head back on his arms.

**"Hey! I'm in class A to. Me and two of my friends are in your class. So your the one I saw sitting at the very back of the room. I was wondering who you were,"** Haruhi chuckled.

What was this? Someone actually noticed him? That was a surprise. He was actually somewhat glad that someone saw him. He was also glad that now he at least had someone to talk to when he was in class. He began to think of something, but Haruhi's voice interrupted his thoughts. **"Lunch is about to end, so I will see you in class ok? We can be friends right?"**

This was a trick question. Sol didn't have many friends, so would he be able to keep Haruhi as a friend? Oh well. You always gotta take some risks. With a little smile tugging at his lips, Sol nodded and said, **" sure, we can be friends."**

But then something dawned on Sol. As Haruhi started to walk away, he jumped up out of his seat and grabbed Haruhi's sleeve, causing her to turn around.**"Um...can we go to class together? I don't really know where it is yet,"** Sol said, kinda embarrassed that he didn't figure it out himself instead of asking for help. But he saw that he had no reason to be, for Haruhi agreed to help him get there.

_-short time skip-_  
Finally, Sol and Haruhi arrived at Class A. As they walked in, they were instantly approached by two auburn-haired boys who looked identical to each other. Twins, Sol thought as Haruhi said hi to the two boys. **"Hey Haruhi! The club just ran out of instant coffee. Could you go get so-"** started the two boys at the same time, but both of them stopped almost mid-sentence when they saw Sol. "Um, who is that," both of them said once again at the same time.

Haruhi's eyes flicked over to Sol then back to the boys, turning herself to the side so Sol and the boys were face to face. **"Hikaru, Kaoru, this is Sol. Sol, these are my two friends, the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru."** At first, all three of them seemed a bit tense about meeting each other. But finally, the twins smiled and said, **"it's nice to meet you Sol. So you are Haruhi's new friend, huh?"**

Sol only nodded, unsure of what to say. Why was it that he felt so calm talking to Haurhi but not these two? Who knew. **"Y-Yeah. I met him at lunch. He said i'm in your class."** Both the twins looked at each other before looking over at Haruhi, both with mischievous smiles on their faces. **"So you're going to take him to the host club, right Haruhi,"** said one of the twins. **"Yeah, i'm sure the boss and everyone else would want to meet him,"** said the other. It was kinda odd hearing them talk separately, but he could instantly tell them apart, but he didn't know them apart by name.

**"Hm..I didn't think of that,"** said Haruhi, looking over at Sol. **"That's actually a good idea."**

_What? Host Club? What are they talking about,_ thought Sol. And who was this "boss" they were talking about? Who knew, but it was clear that Haruhi now had a plan for the two of them. But what was it they were talking about? When Sol thought about it, Host Clubs were where boys or girls entertaining others of the opposite gender. So was that what it was? And if it was, was Haruhi really a part of one? He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would flirt with girls. Even though Sol didn't either.

Throughout the class period, Sol was actually, for once, listening to the teacher and having Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru help him. He didn't talk to anyone except those three and when class was over, he was dragged out of the classroom and down hallways. When they finally stopped, the little sign hanging above the door said 'Music Room 3'. Why did they bring him to a music room? I thought they were going to some host club. But that was when they opened the door. To his surprise, rose petals and a bright light came from the room, making him shield his eyes for a moment. When the light disappeared, he looked in the room that the three opened the doors to, causing his eyes to widen.

**"Welcome!"** There, standing in front of him, was four boys with costumes of Alice in Wonderland characters on them. There was a tall blonde boy with violet eyes and a Hatter's costume, a tall black-haired boy with glasses, blue-grey eyes, and a caterpillar costume on, a short blonde boy with brown eyes and a bunny costume as well as a stuffed bunny, and a very tall black-haired boy with blue-grey eyes and a mouse costume on. Confusion fled over Sol. Was this what the three of them were talking about?

**"Hey! Haru-chan, Hika-chan and Kao-chan are back,"** shouted the little boy with the stuffed bunny before he charged over to them, grabbing onto Haruhi and dragging him into the room. **"Come on you three! Go get changed! We are going to have custo-"** the tall blonde had started but stopped when he saw Sol. All four boys stared at Sol for a moment. For Sol, it was a bit awkward, considering all eyes were on him. **"Who is this Haruhi? Is he a customer?"** Before Haruhi could answer, the boy with glasses looked down at the little black book he was carrying and started to read off information about Sol.

**"Sol Shard, 16 years old, male, average grades. A new student."** The tall blonde had looked over at the boy reading things off about Sol, but instantly looked back over at him and the twins. **"I see. So this is your first day? Well then young man, the Host Club welcomes you!"** Before he could do anything, Hikaru and Kaoru pushed Sol in the room and closed the door behind them.

Before long, all of the boys were crowding around Sol. One question was asked the most by the tall blonde boy. **"You don't have a uniform? You must be a commoner then, right!?"** Commoner? Is that what these rich people call poor people around here, thought Sol before looking at Haruhi for guidance. But unfortunately, Haruhi could do nothing but stand back.

**"No, actually. His family owns two businesses. The Shard Horse Racing company and the Kotsuki Art Company. This young man is actually aristocracy like the rest of us,"** stated the boy with glasses. _How does he know so much about me!_ Sol had to wonder though. Even though he had plenty of other questions, what were these guys' names? He knew Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. But who were the others. Somehow, Sol slipped away from the group and made his way over to Haruhi. **"Um, i'm confused. Who is who here?"**

**"The tall blonde is Tamaki Suoh. The tall black-haired boy with glasses is Kyoya Ootori. The other tall black-haired boy is Mori. And the little blonde with the stuffed bunny is Honey. Then there is me, Hikaru, and Kaoru,"** Haruhi stated with a smile. **"Haru-chan! You forgot to introduce Usa-chan!"** Who? That didn't even sound like a normal name. **"And the little stuffed bunny is Usa-chan,"** Haruhi chuckled, looking over at Honey. So the bunny had a name. Great.

Sol finally looked over at the now named Tamaki and sighed. **"So what is this place? And why are you guys dressed up?"** Within seconds, Tamaki was standing right beside Sol with his arm around him, him trying to show off his blonde hair and good looks. **"The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."** Uhh...ok? That answers one question, but what about the other? Was he just gonna blow off the second question? That was when Tamaki started talking on and on about how boys should show off their looks and who knew what else.

**"Here in the host club we cosplay as different characters to entertain our guests more. Plus it's a lot of fun being dressed in something other then our uniforms,"** said the twins as they came out of one of the rooms dressed as cats, most likely the Cheshire Cats. Cosplay? Sol remembered that he use to cosplay when he was little. For a minute or two, Sol was left with all the boys except Haruhi, listening to Tamaki babble. When Haruhi finally came out, he was dressed as Alice. Cross dresser?, thought Sol as he watched Haruhi go over to his table. Before he could do anything though, he was pushed. Tamaki had hit him in the back, asking him if he was paying attention. But that only resulted in Sol falling to the ground. Bringing a vase that was on the stand by him down as well. All eyes turned to Sol as the sound of the vase crashing and falling to pieces echoed through the room.

**"Um...i'll pay you back for that,"** Sol shakily said, somewhat scared that he was gonna get kicked out now that he broke something. Tamaki then put his hand up to his chin and he examined Sol, for who knows what reason. _**"He seems at least somewhat handsome. Maybe...,"**_ Tamaki whispered as he thought of something to do. Suddenly, Tamaki's fingers snapped. He tilted his Hatter's hat to the side of his head and he made a suspicious smile. **"How about...instead of paying back with money, you do the same thing Haruhi did. You can pay back with your body."** Woah woah woah woah wait, what! Did he mean what Sol thought he did? That was sick! **"From now on, you will be the Host Club's dog, just as Haruhi was."** Phew. It wasn't that. But what the hell did he mean? Dog? Sol once again looked to Haruhi for help. **"He means you're gonna be the errand boy. Just going to get supplies, serving coffee, things like that."**

Well. Now things were getting interesting. His first day and Sol already had been forced to join a club. And a host club at that. As an errand boy. At least this will be better then dealing with Gin all day, thought Sol as guests began to pour into the door.

* * *

So this is the first chapter. It took me a little while to write, but I got it finished! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy the next one as well!


	2. Holding Hands

It had been 3 days since Sol had been forced to join to Host Club as their "dog", or errand boy. Although he was only the clubs dog, he was actually eyed by a few girls. A matter of fact, there were a few girls who asked about him. It was actually surprising. Sol didn't expect girls to be interested in him.

**"Tamaki. I see you have a new member in the club. Is he a host member?"**Tamaki and Kyoya were asked the most questions about Sol, which most of the time had the same answer. **"No. For the moment he is just our errand boy."**

Finally, all of the club members started to wonder about whether Sol should stay their errand boy. While Sol wasn't there, they would talk about whether he should be a host. They would say that he could be like Haruhi, getting a makeover and becoming a host. But they also had to think about if Sol would even want to be a host. But who cared! If he was gonna be like Haruhi, he wouldn't have a choice.

Girls flooded the garden gates outside the school, trying to peek through and see the handsome men that they would soon be sitting right next to. As the gates opened, the girls could see the beautiful cherry blossoms growing on the trees and the seven handsome men standing in front of them. "Welcome ladies!"

As all the girls sat on picnic blankets around their favorite hosts, Sol walked around to each blanket serving instant coffee on a platter. Of course, even though he had been at Ouran for four days, he didn't have a uniform yet. And since it was warm outside, he was just wearing shorts and a t-shirt, also making him the only one who wasn't dressed in a uniform.

**"Excuse me. Would you like to sit with us,"** a young girl sitting with Haruhi asked Sol. At first, Sol didn't say a word and stared at Haruhi, but then Haruhi nodded and said he could. He sat beside Haruhi and the girl who asked, him feeling a bit awkward around these girls.

**"Where did you get those scratches on your face?"**

**"Yes, I have been wondering the same thing."**

**"Did something happen to you?"**

The three girls sitting with him and Haruhi truly didn't seem to be paying attention to Haruhi, but more to Sol. The first questions they asked were about the two scratches he had on his right cheek, which didn't really surprise him.

**"My room mate was throwing two pencils at me when I was at home and I couldn't catch them. So they ended up cutting my face,"** Sol explained, rolling his eyes at the very thought of Gin. Of course, the three girls looked at each other with shocked faces. **"Why in the world would they throw things at you? That's so mean,"** one of the girls complained, looking at his scratches closer.

**"My room mate isn't exactly the most friendly person. He throws things at me all the time, no matter what it is,"** Sol sighed, looking at the girl each time she touched his cheek. Even though when she touched his scratches it didn't hurt, it felt weird having other people touch him, especially girls. He didn't know why it was odd having girls touch him, but it just was odd having someone other then his parents touch him.

While Sol, the three girls, and Haruhi talked, Tamaki, Kyoya, and the other club members watched in amazement. **"Wow. He's getting quite a bit of attention, huh boss?,"** the twins stated as they watched each of the girls touch Sol's scratches. **"With the way things are going, he could bring in more customers,"**Kyoya pointed out, pushing up his glasses and staring down at his black book.**"For once the girls aren't paying much attention to Haru-chan. They seem to like Sol-chan now,"** little Honey giggled, holding onto Usa-chan, his pink stuffed bunny. As usual, Mori said nothing about it, but he still watched like the others did. **"Men. I think it's about time we use him as an advantage. If we make him a host, we could get plenty of girls to come to the Host club,"** Tamaki stated with pride, thinking of many scenarios that could happen, although one stood out.

_*Theater of Tamaki's mind*_  
As usual, girls flooded the hall as they waited for the doors of the Host Club to be opened. Only this time there were more girls then there ever were, all with excited faces. As the doors opened, the bright light appeared, and rose petals came at them, the sight of eight gorgeous boys stood there in front of them.

**"Welcome back ladies!"**

Sitting in a chair in the middle of the group was the amazingly handsome Tamaki, standing right behind the chair with his arms on the back of the chair was the smart Kyoya, on one side of Kyoya was Mori with Honey on his shoulders, on the other side of Kyoya was the mischievous Hikaru and Kaoru, and beside Honey and Mori was the cute Haruhi. Last but not least, standing beside the twins was the glorious Sol, his uniform making him look ten times handsomer then his old clothes did, his red hair being brushed down, his two scratches making him seem more cool, and his large orange-yellow eyes shining in the light of the room.

As always, girls sat with their favorite hosts. Four girls surrounded Tamaki, three circled Kyoya, two squealed over Hikaru and Kaoru's brotherly love, three girls giggled at Honey rolling around on Mori, three girls sat around Haruhi asking about his past, and four girls sat around Sol talking about his life out of school and who knew what else. Sol sat there with a grin on his face, answering each of the girls' questions and letting them look at and touch his scratches.

After a moment, Sol had looked over at Tamaki, smiled while showing his teeth, and making a cute little wink.  
_*End of Tamaki Theater*_

**"Men! Let operation 'Turn Sol into a Host' begin,"** Tamaki shouted.

When all the boys were inside and the guests were gone, Tamaki approached Sol and Haruhi with a large grin that usually meant he had something to say or he was planning something. **"Sol! We have decided that your good looks shouldn't be wasted. So from now on you are going to be taught the ways of a host. You will be trained to be a gentlemen and a full fledged host."**

_Wait what? A host? Is he really going to make me a host,_ Sol thought as he and Haruhi both took in what Tamaki was saying. Tamaki then handed Haruhi a male's uniform and gave him and Sol a little push. **"Go help our newbie get changed Haruhi."** Haruhi did try to say something, but he was only yelled at.**"Go help him change! Now!"**

Without wanting to hear him yell again, Haruhi took a hold of one of Sol's hands and tugged him to the back room where the hosts all changed. Almost as soon as Haruhi grabbed his hand, a small blush appeared on Sol's face. What was this? Why was he blushing? He had only ever blushed when someone grabbed his hand once, but that was when a girl did when he was little. But if it was only a girl he blushed from, why was he blushing when Haruhi did? Was Haruhi a girl? Impossible.

When they got there, Haruhi handed the uniform to Sol and he started to leave. But before he left, Haruhi had wanted to ask Sol what he thought about becoming a host. When he looked back, Sol was just getting the shirt on. But Haruhi saw something under the shirt, almost like a vest. Why would Sol have a vest on? Though, when he thought about it, there were some students in the school who wore vests under their uniforms for safety reasons. So Haruhi ignored it and went out of the room.

After a hair stylist came and Sol had his uniform on, everyone was amazed. When Sol walked out of the room, he was so handsome it was unbelievable! Like in Tamaki's mind theater, Sol had his uniform on which made him look good, his scratches looked more concealed and cool, his eyes were standing out a bit more, and his hair was brushed down so it wasn't so messy.

**"Ohhhhh! You look so cute Sol-chan!"**

**"You really do. That uniform fits you perfectly."**

Each of the other host members complimented Sol on how good he looked. It was kind of odd to him. He usually never styled his hair, he never wore a uniform, and he never tried to look handsome on purpose. But this felt kind of good. It wasn't often he was told that he looked good. He kind of liked it really.

**"Now I see my decision has paid off,"** Tamaki stated with a proud voice, clearly impressed by his work.

For the rest of that day each of the hosts took turns being around Sol, trying to figure out what kind of host Sol would be. Of course, there were the seven original types to consider. Tamaki, the Princely type. Kyoya, the Cool type. Hikaru and Kaoru, the Little Devil types. Mori, the Strong Silent type. Honey, the Boy Lolita type. And Haruhi, the Natural type. Each of those types went to their own hosts, which meant Sol would need his own type. But what would it be?

When each of the hosts all got together and talked about what they found out, each of them said something similar.

**"He doesn't seem all that social,"** the twins stated.

**"He is a little smart but he isn't the smartest there is,"** Kyoya said.

**"He was like Haru-chan! He likes cake and he liked Usa-chan,"** Honey happily added in, glad that he had someone who liked what he did.

**"He isn't quite the princely type, plus he doesn't seem like much of a flirt. He could learn though,"** Tamaki pointed out, once again imagining himself teaching Sol the ways of a rich gentleman.

For a moment, Haruhi looked surprised. _Sol is kinda like that, but that doesn't really seem like him,_ he thought. **"In my opinion he seems more shy then anything."**

Bingo. There was the word they all were trying to think of. **"The Shy type,"** they all said at one time. Each of them told Haruhi good job for thinking of shy and they all went to their tables, thinking about how much more popular the host club would be now that they had a new host.

* * *

Well, here is chapter 2! It didn't really take long for Sol to become a host, huh? Anyway, I hope all y'all liked this one! I'll get the third chapter finished soon!


End file.
